THE EVIL THING
by MOMEZLUVZEMMET
Summary: JUST READ


**The Evil Thing**

I am so annoyed right now my parents made us move again. But its not like it matters, I never had any friends just cause I'm smarter than everyone, I'm a vegetarian, and the fact that I'm Goth doesn't help cause they think I'm going to suck there blood but I love to scare people it's my passion but sometimes things go wrong……..

"Wakey, Wakey your gonna be late for school." Said my mom

"Go away" I groaned coring my face from the light that was coming from my windows.

"Come on I got a new outfit "My said holding a dress

"I don't think so." Getting out black clothes.

When I was walking through the halls people were talking and laughing with there friends. I felt like a loner. Then at my locker I saw him Jake Ryan he was in my English I ran my hands threw my green highlighted blonde hair he saw me staring at him I quickly left my locker until someone tripped me I looked up to see Miley and her clones.

"Watch where you going dork." Said Miley she was pretty had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Excuse me but you're the one who bumped into me."

"Whatever you better watch yourself" she said as she walks into math. Great now I was late. During class I thought of away to get her back. I got it tomorrow science I'm going to call it operation worm.

Lunchtime I sat alone as usual but now was different Jake and his friend Oliver sat down glancing at me to se if I cared I just kept reading my book.

"Dude, I have to finish this report before I get kicked off the tam." Jake explained holding up a book that looked over 1000 thousand pages.

"Why' you pick a book that big" asked Oliver

"I don't know the cover looked cool." Sean said putting the book down I got a good look at the book I had read it before.

I finally had enough courage to say

"I'll help you." He looked at me surprise ad was about to answer when Miley came and said she'll tutor him. He said Okay forget about me. Before she left she shot me a glare and Oliver shot me a sympathetic look as thy left.

Whatever I just wanted to help him I made my way down the street when I passed an alley I took a couple step backward saw a store called 'Halloween' I walked in no one was there walked around there was no one was there I look around there was all this gross stuff.

"What can I help you with" said a voice. I quickly turned around to see an old man with long white hair. Creepy.

"Oh you know just looking' around trying to keep my cool

"Well I see you have books we have books" He said pointing to a shelf with one book on it I picked it up and read the cover it said

"THE EVIL THING" I tried to open it but it had a lock on it.

"It won't open unless you buy it." He said

"How much"

"How much you got"

"Five dollars"

"Done "he said throwing me the key I was about to open it when he said

"Not here "pushing me out the door I walked out the alley. I fidgeted with the keys opened the lock .looked at the first page which said " DO NOT READ ALOUD" then out of nowhere a bunch of leaves flew by I closed the book and walked home I'll read it after Operation Worm.

Today walking to science I saw worms setup for dissection everyone came in the teacher explained yada yada yada. Miley was in front of me. I grabbed my worm and put it down her shirt it took her a couple of minutes to realize it. She screamed I swear I heard glass break. She was jumping around everyone just looked at her like she was crazy. Then I started laughing soon everyone joined in the teacher came back in it was out but she was still crying. The smile on my face told it all.

Again sitting alone lunch smile still on my face I looked up to see Miley glaring at me.

"I know it was you "she spat

"Well aren't you a smart cookie" I stated.

"Don't think I'm not going to get you back"

"Wouldn't dream of it" as she strutted down the hallway to English I went there too. Jake sits behind me with Miley next to him. I felt something go into my backpack but put it off as I answered the question the teacher asked.

School ended I had to take my bro trick-or-treating cause it was Halloween night was tonight he was scared of have the houses so mom told me to take the ham which was full of blood to put it in the fridge in an hour cause they're were going out. So while I'm writing my English report Max come in sees "THE EVIL THING" and says

"Read me that to me"

"No"

"Yes"

"No you're going to get scared" I yelled at him that shut him up then suddenly my computer shut off

"What'd you do to my computer" He shrugged I rolled my eyes as I looked around and the plug that was next to his feet was unplugged was about to yell at him when I noticed his eyes were looking at the book I smirked and said

"You wanted me read this to you right" he nodded we went to his room I read it to him the last line of the book said "If you think about it, it will come to life" I went to my room and started typing again. Two minutes later

"AAAHHHHH It thought about it, I thought about it" he screeches running into my room.

"Shut up you freak, its not real I read it to you cause Wanted to scare you" as I explained to him the lights went out.

"Oh man he coming"

" Shut up it raining outside and the power went out." As I grabbed him the light box was outside we heard some noises as I was turning the power on something fell on me I screamed the I heard laughing I turned around to see a video camera and noise maker

"Come on Lilly shouldn't have thought about it" Miley said referring to the book laughing. While Jake silently stood there.

"Come on Jake" as they left Max was laughing

"go to sleep" I growled he went to sleep then I went to the kitchen turn on the TV and sat near the ham which I didn't put in the fridge a hour later I had the Ham in my hands the doorbell rang ham still in my hands I opened the door to see a scared lookingJake.

"Miley's missing"

"And I care why "

"The Evil Thing got her" I gave him a look

"If this is another trick I'm not buying it"

"Where's Max"

"Sleeping" Sean ran up the stair

"You can't go up there" as I put down the ham and ran after him. Max wasn't there.

"MAX, MAX, MAX" I yelled now I knew Jake was telling the truth when he pointed to some gooey stringy web thing near the window it said something like this in the book.

"It took them to its layer" running outside getting my jacket following the goo were it lead us to the parks forest to a tunnel we climbed through we went through a tunnel where we saw Max and Miley in little cocoons ready to be eaten we heard growl turned around to see The Evil Thing just like the book had said it had two heads we ran while it chased us we ran and ran until we reached my house I grabbed the book read it in my head over and over Jake was talking to himself

"I got it"

"Huh"

"We have to pour blood on one head and it'll eat itself perfect." I smiled

"Perfect? Yeah right where are we going to find blood" he said I thought about it.

"The ham "I ran to where I left it near the stairs we took the blood and pour it in a jug.

Then we ran outside with the blood in our hands we climbed threw the tunnels was almost midnight so he was getting ready to eat them we went threw the opposite tunnel we went threw The Evil Thing was there getting it ready two eat them. Jake being the idiot he is dropped the jug thank god it spilled on the monster for at least 20 minutes we watched it eat itself we got down and helped Max out then Miley

"This is your entire fault" She screamed "if you weren't such a freak this would have never happened, come on Jakey."

"No I think I'm going to take lilly home."

"What!"

"Let's go lils"

When we got home I took the book and threw it in the fire Jake got ready to leave "man I got to finish that report"

"I'll write it for you"

"No I think I'll do it"

"Well I'll tutor you"

"Awesome"

"Well bye" He said put his fist up for me to pound I smiled and pounded it.

"Bye" I ran up stairs and fell into a deep sleep.

THE END


End file.
